


Happy Tarlos-tine’s Day

by SportyMari



Series: The Fluffy Chronicles of Tarlos [3]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Valentine’s Day, bowling, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SportyMari/pseuds/SportyMari
Summary: Paul wants TK to have a good Valentine’s Day with his boyfriend.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand
Series: The Fluffy Chronicles of Tarlos [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624696
Comments: 9
Kudos: 204





	Happy Tarlos-tine’s Day

TK wanted to surprise Carlos for Valentine’s Day but the universe has said otherwise. Carlos and TK both have shifts today and they get off at different times. 

“Everything okay there, city boy?” Mateo looked at the pouting TK. 

“Yeah everything is okay, Mateo,” TK threw an obviously fake smile at the probie. 

“So this has nothing to do with the fact that today is Valentine’s Day and you and Officer Reyes have work today,” Paul raised an eyebrow. TK sighed and fell onto the footstep on the fire truck. 

“I was going to surprise him with breakfast and the whole chocolate basket and flowers crap.”

“Ooo TK Strand is a romantic!” Marjan teased TK. TK didn’t say anything but he did look down to hide the blush.

“I think I’m finally starting to get over my ex in New York.”

“Well yeah, it’ll be a while until you’re finally over him but that’s understandable. You were going to fucking propose to him when he did what he did,” Paul came over to TK and side hugged him. 

“Wait, WHAT? What exactly did I miss while I had the day off 2 days ago?” Marjan looked between the three guys, bewildered. Mateo looked at the other two and shrugs. 

“Paul had a date with a beautiful girl at a bowling alley. TK told us a bit about his ex from New York. That’s basically what you missed. They can tell you more details because that’s their business and not mine,” Mateo filled in Marjan, who nodded in understanding. 

“Thanks Probie.”

“So, T, what’s the plan now,” Mateo asked TK. 

“Mateo, there is no plan now. Today is just a normal work day!” TK sighs and walked to the gym. The remaining three firefighters look at each other and ran to the Ambulances where they knew Michelle and her crew were. 

“Michelle Blake! Just the woman we were looking for!” Marjan hugged the EMT Captain.

“Not that I’m not happy to see you three but, what are you guys doing here? Are one of you hurt?”

“No. Well actually. TK is sad that he can’t do anything to surprise Officer Reyes for Valentine’s Day,” Mateo wiggled his eyebrows. Michelle laughed and shook her head. 

“He gets off a couple hours before we do,” was all Michelle said before she went back to organizing the ambulance. 

“Okay cool!”

“I have an idea,” Paul exclaimed. He dragged Mateo behind him and let Marjan walk behind them.

“What’s the idea?” 

“Wait and see, probie!”

“Ooo I’m excited but also very scared for whoever is involved in this plan of yours,” Marjan looked concerningly at Paul. 

“It’s not too dangerous,” Paul reassures Marjan. 

“Even more worried now.” 

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS

TK walked out of the station and saw Carlos leaning against his car. He looked around in confusion.

“Uhh what are you doing here?”

“What? Do you not want me here? I can go,” Carlos pointed toward the road. 

“No no no! Nope! I want you here! I’m just confused as to _why_ you are here. Right now.”

“It’s February 14th also known as Valentine’s Day!”

“Okay?”

“You. Me. Date!” 

“But we both had work. Are you not even remotely tired?” 

“Kind of but I want to spend the rest of the day with you,” Carlos whined. 

“Ugh fine! You win!”

“Awesome! Now Paul told me something very shocking.” Carlos said as he opened the passenger door for TK. He shut the door and ran to the driver seat and jumped in. 

“Oh yeah and what was that?”

“You don’t know anything about bowling.”

“I know how to bowl!”

“Mhm” Carlos turned on the door and started driving. 

“I just don’t know what are counted as good scores and what are considered bad scores. “

“Come on, you Yankee” 

Due to the fact that they had driven off already, the duo didn’t see three snoopy firefighters coming of their hiding spots behind the firetrucks. 

“Told you I had a plan,” Paul smirked at the other two.

“Should we go snoop on them at the bowling alley?” Marjan smirked. 

“Nah let them have their date. We’ll just ask TK tomorrow how it went.”

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS

“Tyler, baby, I thought you could bowl,” Carlos teased, smiling into TK’s hair.

“Shut up! I do know how to bowl,” TK argued. But even he couldn’t hold back a smile. 

“Come on, Tiger. I’ll show you.” 

“Fine!” 

Carlos pulled TK with him to their lane and placed his hands on his arms. TK let out a gasp when he felt Carlos tap his left leg. 

“So you just walk up there three steps and then release the ball leading with your left leg.” 

“I got this! Prepare to lose the bet!”

“Mhm sure, Tigger the bouncing tiger. Whatever you say.”

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS

“So TK, how was your Valentine’s Day?” Mateo bumped TK’s shoulder. 

“I lost $500 but I rolled an 130,” TK answered.

“Wait, back it up! How in the motherland of bowling, did you lose $500?” Paul looked at TK in shock. 

“Carlos and I bet on who could beat the other. Clearly he won it.” 

“Sounds like you had fun though,” Marjan commented.

“Yeah, I did. Thanks for setting it up, Paul,” TK clapped his friend’s back and walked off. 

“You’re— Wait, did you know?” Paul looked incredulously at the younger firefighter. TK turned and smirked at the trio. He nodded at them and kept walking. “No come on, Baby Strand! How do you know?” 

“Not saying anything, Strickland.”

“Fine! I’ll just call your hubby.” 

“Yeah you do that, man”

“I’m regretting setting that date up now.”

“Your fault, Paul.” Marjan pat his shoulder went to work. 

_Papi- Hey Tiger. Just wanted to say we should go on dates like last night more often._

_Tigger- I agree. Hey how did you know when I got off shift? I never told you._

_Papi- Paul_

_Tigger- I’ll thank him today_

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why but I feel like TK has some Tigger (from Winnie the Pooh) traits when he’s around Carlos. 
> 
> Comments and kudos welcome and appreciated! 💕


End file.
